


Comfort Zone

by Cinnabunni



Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Huey and Violet hang out and read books.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Comfort Zone

Huey sighed in content. He was happy to find himself lying snuggly underneath his blankets of the top bunk, as he read his book that he borrowed from the library. He was happy to be away from the chaos that his brothers, Webby, and Lena were making; he just wanted some peace and quiet, and he was happy that he was able to stay in his room without interruption. 

Invested with his book, Huey ignored it when the door was opened, and quietly closed. He assumed that it was just one of his brothers, and they came in to grab something. But when he heard them quietly sit on the bottom bunk, and not open the door and leave again, he got curious.

He climbed down, and found Violet sitting on the bunk, at the very back of the bed near the wall, reading her book. She had a little light attached to her book, letting her be able to read it in the darkness. “Violet?” he asked, and she quickly closed her book, and looked up.

“Oh, hello, Hubert. I didn’t know you were in here,” she said, and started to slowly open back her book. “I just wanted to find a quiet place to sit and read, so I just went in here...for no particular reason,” she added. 

Huey gave a smile. “Oh, really? That’s why I’m in here too. My brothers can be a little bit…”

“Extreme?” Violet said with a smile. “Yes, Webbigail is also like that. But with Lena and Dewford with her…”

“Yeah, I know the feeling. Sometimes I just need to take a break from the others.”

“Well, how about you join me on the top bunk?” Huey suggested. “There’s actual light up there, and you don’t have to use your light.” Pausing for a few moments, Violet then nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll join you, Hubert.” Huey smiled, and climbed up. As Violet climbed up to join him, he smiled at the book she was holding.

“Oh, I see that you’re reading the Egyptian Book of the Dead. Is that the real thing?”

“No, just a copy of it. I need to review my knowledge of it for an upcoming school project. What is it that you’re reading?” Sitting next to Huey, Violet looked over in curiosity as Huey picked up his book again.

“It’s called ‘ _ The Red Fairy Book’ _ . It’s a collection of different fairy tales made by the Grimm brothers, like  _ The Three Dwarfs _ ,  _ Mother Hole, The Voice of Death, _ and  _ Snow White _ .”

“Yes, I’ve read that book before,” Violet said. “Isn’t the title actually  _ Snowdrop, _ not  _ Snow White _ ?”

Huey paused for a few moments, then laughed. “Yeah, it is. I’m sorry, I’m just so used to having to just skip the whole explanation part, and just use layman’s terms.”

Violet gave a comforting smile. “I’ve always had to deal with that too, Hubert. It’s nice to see someone who understands me. Now, tell me the fairytale that you’ve been reading.” With that, the two began to talk. It was nice; there were no loud things, and they were allowed to be themselves. Violet and Huey were happy in each other’s presence.

It was a comforting night for the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short! Still, I felt like I should've written a Huelet fic, so I did!  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
